Luthori General Election 3854
17 | popular_vote1 = 12,862,961 | percentage1 = 19.76% | swing1 = 4.51 | image2 = | leader2 = Ambrose Tudor | leader_since2 = 3827 | party2 = Cavalier Party (Luthori) | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 23.58%, 83 Seats | seats2 = 68 Seats | seat_change2 = 15 | popular_vote2 = 12,728,297 | percentage2 = 19.55% | swing2 = 4.03 | image3 = | leader3 = Denise Silverhielm | leader_since3 = 3842 | party3 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 18.25%, 65 seats | seats3 = 61 | seat_change3 = 4 | popular_vote3 = 11,281,888 | percentage3 = 17.33% | swing3 = 0.93 | image4 = | leader4 = Unknown | leader_since4 = Unknown | party4 = Radical Communist Labour Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 15.48%, 53 seats | seats4 = 60 | seat_change4 = 7 | popular_vote4 = 11,246,769 | percentage4 = 17.27% | swing4 = 1.80 | image5 = | leader5 = Kai Farage | leader_since5 = 3851 | party5 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 17.29%, 61 seats | seats5 = 60 | seat_change5 = 1 | popular_vote5 = 11,010,475 | percentage5 = 16.91% | swing5 = 0.38 | image6 = | leader6 = Suzanne Evans | leader_since6 = 3845 | party6 = Luthorian Progress Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 10.01%, 35 Seats | seats6 = 31 Seats | seat_change6 = 4 | popular_vote6 = 5,915,132 | percentage6 = 9.09% | swing6 = 0.93 | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Ambrose Tudor | before_party = Cavalier Party (Luthori) | after_election = Ellias L. Clement | after_party = Hosian Socialist Party |color1 = 6A5ACD |color2 = 4B0082 |color3 = 6495ED |color4 = DC143C |color5 = FF7519 |color6 = 3A9248 }} The Luthori General Election 3854 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 350 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. The Hosian Socialist Party called for an early election due to strains in the government due to differing views between parties and bills often struggling to gain majorities. The election saw one of the lowest vote shares for a winning party at 19.76% for the Hosian Socialist Party, which was closely followed by the Cavalier Party who won 19.55%. The election also saw most parties losing out to the HSP or the Radical Communist Labour Party who continued their rapid growth since entering the political field. The election saw the end of Kai Farage's leadership of Choice despite only losing one seat the party dropped into fifth place, its worst result ever in terms of ranking among other parties. It was also the worst result in votes and seats since the 3837 elections, the first election which Choice stood in. His inexperience and lack of popularity both among the voters and his own party spelled an end for him as well, with his party soon firing him as leader. All other leaders remained in place in the immediate aftermath of the election with most leaders meeting the expectations of the party and the political pundits, save for the Hosian Socialist Party which performed much better than expected. Before the Election Throughout the previous parliament, due to the number of seats each party got, a workable coalition was near impossible. Eventually after multiple coalition proposals which failed, one of the only possible coalitions were created, with a mix of left right and center parties. Due to this, the Hosian Socialist Party called for an early election in 3854, a year earlier than the election would have otherwise been. It has been noted by analyst's that this is among the likely reasons that the party did so well in this election, along with the nation being tired with the major parties and wanted a new party in charge. The Hosian Socialist Party brought forward the most bills in the parliament previous to the election, and made the most impact on voters due to heavy campaigning and its ability to appeal to voters on both the left and the right, along with appealing to voters discontent with their previously parties. The Cavalier Party continued a fall in popularity among Luthori, mostly due to their ultra conservative views which were too extreme even for the mostly conservative nation of Luthori, but mostly their lack of activity and campaigning. It is thought that most of their votes came from people who did not want too many changes to the law and felt that they were a "safe" option to vote for. This is much the same for Liberal Alliance however they in comparison were much more active both in campaigning and in proposing bills. Surprisingly, the Radical Communist Labour Party beat Choice, despite only by a very minor percentage, and both got the same amount of seats. The RCLP's surge in popularity is seen to be due to their steady and stable campaign techniques that appealed to the centralist electorate as well as their more regular further left voters. Choice continued to fall in popularity, with this election being their worst result since their first election and their lowest rank in parties ever. The Progress Party made losses also, with a portion of their voters thought to have gone over to the Hosian Socialist Party and the RCLP due to the Progress Party leaning further to the right than the center as they did in previous elections. Election Results